


Siren

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Summary: Mermaid/Siren/Witch AU
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren/Kurosaki Ranmaru
Kudos: 9





	Siren

Tokiya had been cursed- and it was by his current closest friend. 

Of course, back when he had been cursed, he and Ranmaru weren’t close.

Tokiya had been miserable. He had grown up with a father that left him and a mother that decided everything for him. Tokiya was a quiet person, and it stemmed from the fact that no one listened to him when he spoke, anyways. He didn’t live the worst life- but it hardly felt like _his_. 

And then he had met Ranmaru. 

Tokiya barely even remembers the exact conversation- but Ranmaru had annoyed Tokiya into revealing his problem, when Tokiya had gone to the river, to sit with a book and be alone. When Tokiya had revealed his problem- Ranmaru had offered to fix it. 

Tokiya remembers, rolling his eyes and telling Ranmaru that if he thought he could, he was welcome to try. 

Tokiya was quick to regret it. He had heard rumors about men and women who could use magic, but he hadn’t believed that they really exist. But, as Ranmaru would reveal, they did. 

Tokiya remembers the moment well- the look in Ranmaru’s eyes that he knew he shouldn’t have trusted. Ranmaru had been by the water’s edge, and he had offered his hand to Tokiya. “If you take my hand, I’ll fix your problem.”

Tokiya had closed the book he had, eyeing Ranmaru’s hand suspiciously- but then, he had taken it. Ranmaru tugged, knocking Tokiya off balance and into the water. When Tokiya swam himself above it- he was annoyed. Extremely annoyed. 

Imagine the lectures he would receive from his mother, coming home soaked like this. 

But when Tokiya pulls himself back to the land, he realizes that he can’t get back up. He stills, as he realizes what’s not right. 

He pulls himself onto the land, sitting down, and he looks at what should have been his legs. 

They’ve been replaced, with a large, fish-like tail. It’s a deep, dark color that looks almost black, but when the sun shining through the trees hits it, it seems to have a purple shine. When Tokiya reaches out to touch it, he takes a second to notice the change in his hands- the webs that have grown between his fingers, and the iridescent scales that seem to crawl up his wrists, to his mid-forearm.

Tokiya can only imagine that there are more changes, ones that he can’t see. 

He looks for Ranmaru, but Ranmaru had already disappeared. 

Tokiya remembers the panic. He remembers how long it had taken, to drag himself back in the water, and only after he had fully laid himself on land. He waited, until he felt ready to dry out, and begrudgingly drug himself back into the water, though he had taken his book with him. It was easy, to propel himself in the water. 

Tokiya had been terrified of water. He still was- but he couldn’t drown. 

This had been years back, the day Tokiya was first changed. 

It had taken Tokiya twenty years to find Ranmaru. 

He had followed Ranmaru, angry, for a good ten. Ranmaru made _no_ deals in that time, because anytime he’d get close, Tokiya would douse him by raising his tail in the water. Ranmaru spent more time soaking wet than he did dry. 

It may have been a bit petty- but Tokiya was angry, and Ranmaru refused to explain _anything_ to him.

Eventually, Ranmaru got tired of it. 

“Will you _stop_ following me?” Ranmaru turns around, the person he had been trying to make a deal with already having fled. 

Tokiya doesn’t even fully raise himself from the water- only raising himself enough to glare at Ranmaru. 

“ _What?_ You’ve got me talking. Now what the hell did you wanna talk about?” Ranmaru’s arms cross over his chest. 

Tokiya finally lifts, up to his shoulders. He had lost the shirt quite some time ago, because it felt like it weighed him down and was just uncomfortable. His book was hidden somewhere safe. It was all that he had, at this point. 

He had realized, from various shiny objects and from feeling around, that his ears have changed, and that there are gils on his neck and scales along his cheeks and down his neck, to his shoulders. Tokiya’s arms are crossed, under the water. “I want you to explain yourself.” Tokiya scowls. His tail movement is jerky, in his anger. He had grown very quick to annoyance. “What are you, what am _I_ , and why did you do this?”

Ranmaru scowls, but he’s clearly getting fed up with getting his deals ruined and his clothes soaked. “‘M a river witch. You’re a siren, ‘n I did it because that’s what you asked for.”

“I _did not_ ask you to make me a fish!” Tokiya fumes.

“You said that people didn’t listen ‘t ya, ‘n you wanted ‘t change that. ‘N I did. People _can not_ ignore you.”

“What?”

“You know what a siren is, right?” 

“Of course I do.” Tokiya huffs. “They lure sailors to their death.”

“Normally, yeah. Their voice is irresistable. If you speak ‘t any human, they’ll listen. Are we done here?”

“No!” Tokiya’s tail flicks upward in his annoyance, covering Ranmaru in water. Tokiya ignores his glare. “Turn me back.”

“Even if I wanted to, I can’t.” Ranmaru scowls, trying to shake the water off of himself. 

“There must be a way to change me back.”

Ranmaru’s face darkens, and his voice turns into a grumble. “This is fairy tale shit. Love fucks things up, ‘n that’s about it. So I can’t help you.”

“You’d better find a way. I’m not leaving you alone until I’m human again.”

Tokiya wasn’t lying. Tokiya had found Ranmaru’s home quite some time back, and because Ranmaru was a river witch, he was never out of Tokiya’s reach. 

Tokiya never stopped ruining his deals. And it was even easier, now that Tokiya knew exactly how his own power worked. 

Tokiya just told the susceptible human to leave, never return, and warn others that this area was dangerous and that they shouldn’t come. 

“I swear to fuckin’ God.” Ranmaru never really got out of getting soaked, either. But Tokiya was patient enough to wait for the human to leave before he splashed Ranmaru now. “Look.” If looks could kill, Tokiya would be dead right now. Or not- because Ranmaru would have been dead a very long time ago. “Your situation is outta my hands now. I can’t do anything. Would you stop ruining my fucking deals?”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Tokiya huffs. “Am I _inconveniencing_ you? You did this to yourself.” As Ranmaru begins to leave, Tokiya swims alongside him. “What are you even doing this for? What is your goal- ruining people’s lives?”

Ranmaru scowls. “Just because you can’t find any other use ‘t your power other ‘n makin’ _me_ miserable doesn’t mean they’re _all_ as useless as you feel like yours is. ‘M givin’ people what they ask for. ‘N until I do it a certain amount ‘a times, ‘m stuck here. I can’t leave this river ‘til I grant enough wishes.”

“I don’t understand. Why do you have to stay at the river? _You_ seem to have two legs. Couldn’t you just leave?”

“I get magic from the river. If I get too far away from it, I’ll die. If I make enough deals, I can siphon the magic, ‘n I become stronger, ‘n I can leave. ‘N just so you know-” Ranmaru clicks his tongue. “You can blame me all you want, but I don’t control the negative effects ‘a the wishes. Some negatives are even insignificant, compared ‘t what they give ya.”

“Can’t I just wish to be normal?”

“That’s not how it works. You get one wish.”

“Then I guess we’ll be together for quite a long time.”

Over the next twenty years, at some point, they become better friends than enemies. 

Tokiya no longer soaks Ranmaru, everytime he tries to grant a wish. When they go back and forth, it’s more playful and less aggravating. Tokiya doesn’t follow him every moment- and Ranmaru doesn’t seem annoyed when Tokiya shows back up. 

Tokiya doesn’t stop ruining Ranmaru’s deals- though even the reason behind that changes, not that Tokiya had told Ranmaru. 

Tokiya doesn’t want to lose Ranmaru. At this point, Ranmaru is his only friend. He can’t speak to the fish, and there are no other creatures like him in the river. When Tokiya speaks to a human, they get a blank look on their face- and they listen well to his instruction, as if they were dazed. Tokiya can’t imagine that they would make good company. 

Tokiya quickly loses count of just how long he’d been stuck in the river. No one had come to look for him- but the river had been his secret spot and it was probably just assumed that he had run away. 

Really, Tokiya had been a siren for nearly two hundred years. Ranmaru knew the length of time- but there wasn’t much point in telling Tokiya if he didn’t ask. Neither man had normal lifespans, after all. 

They could both be killed, but there were no natural deaths for them. 

They were virtually immortal. More or less. 

Tokiya had actually fallen for Ranmaru, and pretty hard- but he forcibly didn’t pay attention. After all- nothing happened. Either Ranmaru didn’t love him back, or Ranmaru wasn’t the right person, because Tokiya’s condition stayed the same. 

But then, one day, a new man approached the river. Ranmaru had shown himself to the man- and Tokiya prepared himself to ruin the deal. 

Ranmaru falls into his usual speech, that leads to his usual offer. 

He introduces himself, and he tries to press buttons- to get the human into the right mindset, of getting what they want. Of fixing what bothers them. And then he asks them what they wish for, and he offers a way for them to get it. 

Tokiya always stops it, just before the deal is made. 

Ranmaru holds out his hand, offering it, and -

“No thanks.”

Tokiya has to swim further underneath the water, to drown the sound of his laughter at Ranmaru’s taken aback expression. 

Ranmaru was used to not getting deals- but he wasn’t used to them being ruined by the person he was trying to make the deal with.

“...You sure?” 

“I’m positive.”

Ranmaru huffs, but then he shrugs, retracting your hand. “Suit yourself.” His voice is gruff, as he turns to leave. 

To Ranmaru’s surprise, he doesn’t see Tokiya following him in the river. 

Tokiya had stayed near the man, who seems to have already brushed off Ranmaru’s strange request. Tokiya lifts himself, just enough out of the water to see the man. The man catches sight of him before he can fully retreat under the water. 

“Hello?” The man has stood from his spot on the ground, moving closer to the waterline where Tokiya had just hidden. Tokiya very slowly raises himself, almost shy. 

Tokiya has almost forgotten that he doesn’t look human. His tail is, of course, his biggest giveaway- but his scales, gils and ears gives him away. The man looks shocked. 

It’s an interested shock, rather than a fearful one, which Tokiya does find to be a good sign. 

Tokiya gets to take a good look at the man now. He’s tan- much more tan than Tokiya or Ranmaru, and his hair is longer than both of theirs, too, down a bit past his shoulders and a pretty sunset orange color. He’s tall, and fit, and Tokiya thinks he can _feel_ an attraction to this man.

The man smiles, a friendly smile. He doesn’t approach the water further, but Tokiya imagines that so long as Tokiya doesn’t move closer, the man doesn’t view him as a threat. Tokiya hopes he doesn’t look particularly threatening, at least. 

“Hello.” The man’s warm smile stays in place. “My name is Ren.” When Tokiya doesn’t respond, Ren’s expression doesn’t change. “Can you speak?”

Tokiya shakes his head, no.

“But you can understand me.”

Tokiya nods his head. 

“Hmm.” Ren watches him, interested. “What are you?” 

Tokiya goes under the water, but he lifts his tail higher- not quite splashing, but showing it off. Tokiya takes a dramatic way back over water, somersaulting beneath the water.

“A mermaid? ...Merman?”

Tokiya tilts his head, making a bit of a face. He couldn’t say no, because Ren wasn’t far off- but he wasn’t exactly right either. 

“Not quite, then.”

Tokiya nods. 

Ren hums, and then he glances back, at where Ranmaru had walked off. “That man that was here just a moment ago. Do you know him?”

Tokiya nods. 

“Is he… a bit like you? A… mystical creature?” The last sentence comes out slow, because Ren isn’t entirely sure how to classify Tokiya. 

Tokiya nods. 

“So was the wish granting real?”

Tokiya makes another face, but he nods. He lifts his tail above the water, not high enough that he had to go back under, but just enough to make his point. 

“I take it you took his offer?” Another nod. “Was it what you wanted?”

Tokiya shakes his head, no. A darker look crosses his face. 

Ren frowns. “I suppose it’s good I said no. I’m sorry to hear that it didn’t work out for you.”

Tokiya frowns as well, but he nods. His tail lowers back into the water, drooping. 

“Is it just you and him?”

Tokiya nods. 

“Perhaps this is a bit straightforward of me- but isn’t that a bit… lonely?”

Tokiya nods.

“This river isn’t very large. Are you stuck here?”

Tokiya’s frown deepens as he nods again.

Ren hums, though it’s a bit of a sad sound. He glances up towards the sky, which is starting to darken. “I should leave. “If you’d like, I could… stop by again?” 

Tokiya jumps at the offer, nodding, quicker than he had before. 

He got along with Ranmaru, finally, but the idea of having someone new to talk to… or, Tokiya supposes, listening to someone new. 

Ren’s smile returns. “I’ll try to stop by again soon, then.”

Ren does return, only a few days later. Ranmaru finds him again, sees him, sighs, and leaves. 

Ren tells Tokiya more about himself, on their next visit. 

Ren is an idol- and not by his own choice. He was born into a conglomerate family, and because he wasn’t the oldest, his brother forced him into being the face of the industry. He was in a band with five other men, one of which had actually been a cat. 

He also tells Tokiya about his composer- fondly referring to her as ‘little lamb’, and Tokiya tries not to say anything but he can feel his heart drop. 

Tokiya had thought a lot of Ren, since he had shown up. 

Tokiya was wondering if it were a sign. If maybe he really would get his fairy tale moment- and maybe it would be with Ren.

But it sounded like Ren already had someone on his mind. If Tokiya were speaking, he would have gotten quiet. 

But instead, he just listened to Ren, and he nodded or shook his head when he needed to. 

Ren asked him, again, at the end of their talk if Tokiya would like Ren to come back. 

Tokiya nodded. 

That night, however, Tokiya had sat at the bottom of the river, lamenting the chance that he’d never truly have. 

It had been some time since he had actively cursed Ranmaru, and that night was one of them. 

When Tokiya had finally shown himself again, Ranmaru had sought _him_ out. 

“You weren’t there ‘t ruin my deal. I got worried.”

“What point is there?” Tokiya mumbles. “I don’t know why I bother to stop you anyways.”

Ranmaru watches him closely, and then he settles down on a rock, his eyes never leaving Tokiya. “What’s going on?”

“What does it matter to you?” Tokiya’s voice should come out bitter, but it only falls flat. If anything, it sounds numb.

“Thought we got past that a hundred fuckin’ years ago, Toki.”

Tokiya sighs, his tail hanging. “I thought this man might be the one. But it sounds like he has his attention set on a girl. A human girl, at that. I was… too hopeful. I should have known that things don’t work out that way.”

Ranmaru gets really quiet for a very long moment. “What do you think is gonna happen- if ya meet prince charming? Or princess. Whatever you’re into.”

Tokiya scoffs, shaking his head, but his cheeks go a bit red at his first mumble. “I think you know well enough what way I swing.” And then Tokiya sighs, laying his arms on the part of the rock that Ranmaru isn’t sitting on and resting his chin on his forearms. “And I imagined that it would break the curse, right? I’d turn human again.”

“Y’know this isn’t a curse, right?”

“It sure feels like one.”

Ranmaru sighs. “Careful with your expectations. That’s all I’m saying.”

Tokiya meets with Ren again, when Ren returns. 

When Ren leaves, he once again asks if Tokiya wants him to return. 

Once again, Tokiya nods. 

When Ren comes back, Tokiya actually leads him to somewhere else. It’s only about two minutes away from where they meet, but Tokiya points out a log, trying to get Ren to check it out. Ren’s eyebrow raises, but he does, and he finds a book. It’s old, and yellowing, and there are countless dog eared pages. It’s the one Tokiya had been reading, the day he met Ranmaru. 

“Is this yours?” Ren holds up the book, and Tokiya nods. Ren looks it over, but he looks confused. Tokiya frowns, trying to figure out just how to mimic what he’d like Ren to do without looking like an idiot. 

He tries his best, but he doesn’t feel confident with it. He lifts his hands, to mimic opening the book, and then he makes a speaking hand motion, and points to himself. When Ren stares at him, Tokiya points at the book, and then points at himself again. 

“Do you want me to… read to you?” Ren speaks slowly, just in case he’s wrong. He smiles, when Tokiya nods eagerly. 

“Alright.” Ren sits himself down, looking over the book again. “It’s likely going to take a few visits.” Tokiya nods again, moving forward to rest his arms on the bank, and his chin on his forearms. 

It takes exactly four visits, for Ren to finish the book. When Ren finishes it, Tokiya smiles brightly at him, his tail lifting happily out of the water. Ren smiles back. “Would you like me to return it?” He’s speaking of its spot under the log- but Tokiya shakes his head, and he points towards Ren’s chest. “...Are you sure? I don’t want to take this from you.” 

Tokiya nods, and points again to Ren’s chest. Ren watches him closely. 

“Thank you.”

That night, Tokiya is excitable, swimming around the rock Ranmaru is sitting on. Finally, he slows down. “Will you help me?”

“Oh God, Toki, what are you gettin’ me into?”

“I can’t talk to him.” Tokiya frowns, moving to float on his back. “I _know_ he doesn’t like me- but I… I feel bad. Leaving this so one sided.”

“‘N just how do you know he doesn’t like you?”

“Nothing happened. He clearly can’t love me.” 

Ranmaru makes a noise that Tokiya doesn’t understand. “Fine. I’ll help you.”

Tokiya should have explained a bit more about what kind of help he wanted- because when Ren shows back up, Ranmaru is already with Tokiya- and he starts it off unbelievably terribly. 

“So you’re the guy Toki’s got a thing for.”

“Ranmaru!” Tokiya covers his face. 

“You can speak?” Ren looks shocked. 

“You didn’t even _try_ to talk to ‘im?” Ranmaru’s looking at Tokiya. 

Tokiya goes underwater, managing to drench Ranmaru as he dives. 

They don’t continue talking until Tokiya slowly resurfaces. 

“What’s going on?” Ren is obviously confused. 

“This is your responsibility, Toki.” Ranmaru is busy, trying to brush some of the water off of himself.

Tokiya’s blush has travelled all the way down to his shoulders, and his eyes are glancing around. His voice is a mumble, but Ren can still hear him. “I’m… a siren. I can speak- but normally when I speak to humans, they’re… forced to listen to me. I just didn’t want to do that to you.” And then Tokiya covers his face. “I’m sorry about Ranmaru. I just- I… felt bad. Our conversations were so one sided. I had no idea he was going to say that.”

“You didn’t deny it.” Ranmaru points out. He receives another heavy splash.

“I know you have a partner- I don’t mean anything by it!” 

“A partner?” Ren’s confused look hasn’t left for a moment, and then he’s hit with a wave of realization. “Do you mean the little lamb? We aren’t together.”

“Oh.” Tokiya blinks, and he ducks back under the water. Ranmaru makes an amused noise. Tokiya raises slowly, looking almost a bit nervous. “Are you angry? That I lied to you?”

Ren stays quiet for a long second, and then he shakes his head. “I’m still a bit confused- but it doesn’t sound like your intentions were bad. I’m not angry… Toki, was it?”

“Tokiya.” Tokiya nods. “But Toki is fine.” 

“Guess my job’s done here.” Ranmaru mutters, going to make his way back on the rocks. Ren doesn’t miss Tokiya’s almost panicked expression- and Ranmaru doesn’t either. 

“He’s not a fuckin’ stranger, Toki.” Ranmaru rolls his eyes, stopping only long enough to give an attempt at reassuring Tokiya. “Relax.”

Tokiya goes a bit red, but Ranmaru narrows his eyes at Tokiya when Tokiya’s tail swishes in the water. Tokiya doesn’t splash him again- but the wary look doesn’t leave until Ranmaru does. 

Tokiya slowly makes his way closer to the bank, “I’m sorry, Ren.” Ren settles down, sitting by the edge of the water. “I was just… excited. The reason that there aren’t any other humans around is… me. It’s… a bit of a long story, if you want to hear it.” Ren nods, and Tokiya is struck by the difference. To have Ren listen to Tokiya was strange. “Ranmaru is a witch.” Tokiya’s tail sways in the water, though it’s actually a sign of nerves. “And I was stupid enough to take his deal.” Tokiya huffs. “Which, I _suppose_ isn’t entirely his fault. He makes deals because he’s stuck here, at the river, but if he makes enough deals he can leave. But I’ve been stopping his deals for years upon years. And then you told him _no_.” Tokiya tries to cover his mouth with his hand, to hide his smile, though as he continues it falls again. “You were different. And I was excited to have someone here that wasn’t Ran. But I didn’t want to speak to you and have you forced to listen. And Ranmaru is dumb-” Tokiya begins to grumble, but he looks away, trying to hide his expression. “But I… had been hoping that you were special in a… different way. Because Ran has told me that he can’t turn me back, but he’s... _eluded_ to the fact that love affects the magic.”

Ren sighs, but he cautiously reaches out, setting his hand on the top of Tokiya’s head. “...If it’s any consolation.” Ren’s voice is softer. “I don’t feel like you lied to me. I think you really did believe that you couldn’t speak to me.”

Tokiya laughs, but it’s almost a bit tearful. He wipes at his eyes. He hadn’t even realized how close to crying he was, too wrapped up is his nervousness.

“So I’m not mad.” Ren finishes. “Or upset. But I do hope that now that you know you _can_ talk to me, that you do.”

“So you’re going to come back?” Tokiya watches Ren’s face closely, excited. 

Ren smiles at him. “Of course.”

Ren’s visits stayed consistent, and Tokiya was overjoyed about it. Ren did make Tokiya speak for almost the entire first two visits after Tokiya spoke, in return for all of the times Ren had been the only one speaking. 

Tokiya realizes, shortly in, that his relationship with Ren was moving forward quickly. They got along much better, when Tokiya could adequately respond. 

And then, months later, Tokiya notices Ren come to the river on a day he usually didn’t, in a new location. 

Tokiya had been just below the water- admittedly eavesdropping, but he hadn’t realized he was until it was too late to reveal himself. 

Because Ranmaru had stepped out, and then he had clicked his tongue when he realized it was Ren. “Oh. It’s you.” 

“Wait. Don’t leave yet.” Ren sounds almost firm. “I had something I wanted to ask.”

Tokiya can’t see either of them. Even their words were muffled, but Tokiya had gotten used to how things out of the water sounded while he was in the water, and it was easy enough to understand what was being said. 

“Is there really nothing you can do to help Tokiya?”

“He didn’t put ya on this, did he?”

“He didn’t. He just… seems miserable. I wanted to know if there was anything that could be done. He’s said that there isn’t- but is that really true?”

Ranmaru gets quiet for a very long moment, and his voice drops, making it a bit harder to hear. “Technically, I could, I guess. But it wouldn’t be pretty.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s still magic. He wanted people ‘t listen to ‘im, so the backlash of it was him becomin’ something people _had_ ‘t listen to. If I turned ‘im back, it would be an entire other wish- it wouldn’t just be reversin’ it.”

“...What would happen?”

“This is a guess, since I’ve never dealt with his situation exactly- but even if he were human, he’d repel people. Assumin’ that he even could talk. I’d guess that it’d be a painful, miserable life. Worse ‘n what he’s got now.”

Ren is the one that gets really quiet, and Tokiya barely makes out his voice when he talks. “He says that you hinted that love could fix this. Is that true?”

“No.” Tokiya thinks he can feel his heart break. 

“What?” Ren sounds almost angry. “Then why would you convince him of that?”

“I didn’t.” Ranmaru’s voice is sharp. “I didn’t lie ‘t him. I told him love affects it, but he’s got it in his head that it’s this magic fix-all, and it ain’t, obviously.”

“ _Obviously_? What does that mean?”

“Why do you think his powers don’t work on you?”

There’s another long pause, and Ren’s voice sounds softer. “What?”

“Love isn’t gonna turn him human. That’s not how it works. But it cancels out the siren qualities on you.”

Tokiya leaves. The water is too shallow to hide his retreat, and he knows it- but he doesn’t care. 

Ranmaru wasn’t wrong. He had never told Tokiya directly that it would change him back- Tokiya still thinks that he _implied_ it, but what did it matter? It was Tokiya that had himself convinced. 

It’s a week, before Tokiya runs into Ren or Ranmaru. He knows it isn’t Ren’s fault- and he couldn’t truly bring himself to be angry with Ranmaru. But when Tokiya finally resurfaces, it’s Ranmaru that he sees first. 

“We should talk.” Ranmaru’s voice is grim. “‘N then you should go see Ren.”

“Ren doesn’t come today.” Tokiya mumbles. 

“He’s been comin’ everyday since you ran off. He’s worried.”

Tokiya gets quiet for a long moment. “You could have told me. You knew.”

“I guess.” Ranmaru sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“How did you know? How it would affect Ren?”

“Are you sure you really wanna know that, Toki?”

“You knew how the affects of love worked.” Tokiya pushes back the growing feeling he has. “I want to know.”

“I’ve been dealin’ with the affects of it since we started talking, Toki. I told Ren love wasn’t a fix-all, ‘n I meant it. Magic is powerful ‘n love is subtle. …” Ranmaru sighs, frowning. “Tokiya, your powers _should_ work on me, too.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tokiya’s voice breaks as he speaks. 

“You hated me when ya first found me again. ‘N then I got you all hung up on the idea that you found a way ‘t fix your problem, ‘n you clung to it. It kept you goin’. ...It was wrong, yeah, but I was worried.”

“You were worried?” Tokiya’s eyes narrow. 

“‘Course I was. When you’ve got one driving force, what’re you gonna do when you lose it?”

“Well, I could have had you.” Tokiya snaps. “You’re telling me, this entire time, you _knew_ and you didn’t tell me?”

“Well you weren’t exactly goin’ outta your way to court me either.”

“Because you had me in this headspace that I had to find the right person, and _I_ didn’t know that love barely had any affect on anything!” When Tokiya soaks Ranmaru this time, Ranmaru just takes it. “I don’t understand- _two_ people?”

“Dunno if that should be the most surprising part, Toki.”

Tokiya’s tail drops. “You’ve made this harder on me, you know.” Tokiya’s head hangs. “You could have just told me earlier.”

“...I know. I should’ve just told you. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t know what to do, Ran.”

Ranmaru sighs. “...Find somethin’ ‘t make you as happy as you can be, Toki. I wish there was somethin’ I could do, ‘t make you human.”

“There is.” Tokiya says quietly. “If I asked you to, would you?”

“No.” Ranmaru’s answer is quick. “I wouldn’t.”

Tokiya sighs, his tail drooping.

Ranmaru’s eyes narrow. “I’m not changin’ my mind- but would you _really_ ask me to? Knowing what would happen?”

“...I would.” 

“ _Why?_ ”

“Maybe I’d live in pain. Maybe the only people I’d be able to keep around are you and Ren- but at least I wouldn’t be… _this_. What does it even matter, if I do choose to be with you? Or with Ren, should either of you have me? I’m stuck here. I’m not even stuck here in the way you are, either- because I can’t leave… anywhere. Under any circumstances. I’m just… stuck.” Tokiya frowns, and then he looks away. “I should find Ren.”

He dives back under the water before Ranmaru can say anything further. He goes to his normal spot, and at first he thinks that Ranmaru is wrong- because Ren isn’t there. But Tokiya hears footsteps, a bit further along the bank, and when he swims along the water’s edge, he notices Ren. His tail slaps against the top of the water, just to get Ren’s attention- and it makes Ren jump, but an obviously relieved expression crosses his face quickly after. “Toki!” 

Ren stops, to move closer to the water. He kneels down by the edge, and Tokiya notices that his pants legs are getting wet but he doesn’t really seem to care. Tokiya swims closer. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Ren’s eyebrows furrow. “Are you alright? I wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

“You didn’t. It’s not your fault. I… It was my fault, for convincing myself that my fantasy was true. I should have been more skeptical. If anything I should apologize.” Tokiya can’t quite meet Ren’s eyes. “For dragging you into this.”

“Toki-” Ren’s eyebrows furrow. “What do you mean?”

“...Why you’re not affected by the magic.” Tokiya goes red. 

An unreadable look crosses Ren’s face. “You’re talking about the love aspect?” Tokiya nods, and to his surprise, Ren smiles. A soft, almost reassuring one. “Toki, he didn’t blindsight me with that.” Ren’s hand lifts, running through his hair. “I hadn’t connected the two- but I knew I was in love with you.”

Tokiya’s eyes are too wide. “Really?” 

Ren’s smile doesn’t change. “Really.”

There is a second of excite, and then Tokiya looks down, the look fading as his eyebrows draw in. “I do really care for you, Ren, but-”

“You care for Ranmaru, too?” Ren’s smile is still there- still soft. “He told me he knew how love affected your powers from his own experience.”

“Everything is confusing.” Tokiya admits quietly. 

“How do _you_ feel, Toki?”

“I’m… not sure.” Tokiya frowns. “I’ve spent time trying to deny feelings for both you.” Tokiya settles on. “Because I had figured that nothing had happened, and assumed that meant it wouldn’t work. I never gave myself much of a chance to truly like either of you.”

“Maybe you should give yourself time, to really consider everything. I can’t imagine what you’ve been going through.” Ren’s smile finally fades into a frown. “It’s a lot of information to throw on you.”

Tokiya nods, falling silent. He moves, to lay his head on the bank. “I’m tired, Ren.” Tokiya says quietly. “Because eventually, Ran is going to figure out how to leave this river, and you’re going to leave, and I’m just going to be stuck here, alone in the river forever.”

Ren’s hand moves, to rest on Tokiya’s head. “We’ll figure something out, Toki. I promise.”

Tokiya takes a week, completely alone, to try to sort his own thoughts. 

Over the next month, he tries to keep an open mind around Ren and Ranmaru, trying to spend more time with them both. 

Two months in, he’s with Ren, both of them at the water’s edge. 

“Have you made any progress with your thoughts?” Ren asks, his voice becoming softer, petting through Tokiya’s hair. Tokiya’s head is resting in Ren’s lap. 

“I’ve made progress, but I can’t say it’s useful.” Tokiya sighs. “I’ve tried to find a way around it, but I’m afraid that I like both of you. I’m sorry.”

Ren gets quiet, but his hand doesn’t still in Tokiya’s hair. “...Maybe that doesn’t have to be a bad thing.” Ren doesn’t sound upset, which surprises Tokiya. “I’m willing to figure something out, if you and Ranmaru are.”

Tokiya lifts his head, to better look at Ren. “What do you mean?”

“There are some people that have multiple partners. Some people can’t handle it- but I’ve never been a jealous person. I’m not sure if that could fix our problem- but it is an option to consider.”

Tokiya seems to think. “So to be with… both of you? I’ve… never really thought of that.” Tokiya admits. “I’ll bring it up to Ranmaru.”

Tokiya does. 

“Huh.” Ranmaru raises an eye, settled down on a rock. Tokiya is settled next to him. He can’t raise himself out of the water during the day, but it’s cool enough at night for Tokiya to settle next to Ranmaru with just his fins in the water. “I mean. I guess.”

Tokiya watches Ranmaru’s face. “You’re sure?”

“Yeah.” Ranmaru _doesn’t_ look bothered by it. “If you’re happy ‘n he doesn’t bother me, I don’t care.”

“And you? I’m afraid that I’ve been operating under the assumption that you like me. ...Am I… correct?”

Ranmaru scoffs, heavily amused, and he raises his hand to ruffle Tokiya’s hair. “Yes, Toki. I like you.”

Tokiya smiles brightly at Ranmaru, though he can’t help but to stick his tongue out at Ranmaru. He’d normally try to fix his hair- but he was well aware that it had been a mess before Ranmaru messed it up. 

It goes on for some time. 

Tokiya spends time every few days with Ren, though Ren has started coming by sometimes at night. When Ren comes at night, Tokiya removes himself from the water, and Ren lays out a blanket, and they cuddle together, watching the stars through the canopy of trees. 

“I’m sure this isn’t how you thought your love life would progress.” Tokiya mumbles one night, pressed against Ren. Ren had started wearing his bathing suit, spending time with Tokiya, because Tokiya was very damp- and he had to take a moment to get back into the water when he started to dry- which made cuddling a bit wet. Tokiya was very apologetic the first time, but Ren had solved the problem as soon as their next visit. “Going steady with a giant fish.”

“Yes- well.” Ren’s arms tighten around Tokiya. “ _My_ giant fish has a better personality than most people I’ve yet to meet.” Ren’s nose brushes against Tokiya’s, giving him a teasing smile. “Your situation is unfortunate, Toki, but siren or not, I’m glad to have met you. I love _speaking_ with you, baby. And you’re adorable, and majestic, and while I wish there was something I could do, to help you become human again, I’m glad that I can have you. In any way that I can.”

“You’re too sweet for your own good, Ren.” Tokiya sighs, his hand stroking over Ren’s side. Tokiya falls quieter for a moment, but Ren picks up on the difference. He takes Tokiya’s hand gently, raising it to press a kiss to Tokiya’s fingertips. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I know that even in my time there were sayings, to appreciate what you have and to not focus on the end- but how can’t I? In our nicest moments I’m plagued by the horrible feeling of how much I’m going to miss you when this inevitably ends. And even Ran- I’ve stopped ruining his deals, you know. Soon, he’s going to make enough of them to leave.”

“I told you before, that we would figure something out, my darling. And we will. We still have plenty of time together, before we need to worry about it.”

Admittedly, not as long as Tokiya had thought. 

It had been years- but to Tokiya, years meant nothing. The only real passage of time was shown by Ren. Ren had retired, no more than a few months ago. He had moved, a bit closer to Tokiya’s river, and visited a bit more. 

Tokiya had stayed low, when he noticed Ren and Ranmaru speaking, his heart already pounding too fast, before he even hears what they’re discussing.

“I’d like to make a deal with you.” Ren’s voice is set. 

“Huh?” Ranmaru sounds dumbfounded. “ _Why_?”

“There are… a few reasons.”

“‘N what about Tokiya?”

“It’s… it’s _for_ Tokiya.”

“You can’t make ‘im human, Ren.”

“I know I can’t. You told me what would happen, and I would never do that to him.”

“Just what is your wish?”

“I’d like to find a way to… stay with him _longer_.”

“That could go real bad. ‘N are you sure that’s really what you want, anyways? Toki’s obviously not that happy with it.”

Ren sighs. “I know. But the way I look at it- marriage is the same, isn’t it? Promising your life to someone? And it breaks my heart- when he talks about how certain he is, that he’s going to be left alone. I’ve made what I can of my life. I’ve thought of this for some time.”

“Does Toki know?”

“He doesn’t.” Another sigh from Ren. “I’m fully aware that this is something I should clear with him- but in the end, it’s my choice too, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Ranmaru’s voice is grim. “Alright. Then if you want my opinion, make the same wish Toki did.”

“To have people listen to me, yes?”

Tokiya’s splash soaks them both. Tokiya rears up, holding himself up with his arms, trying to make himself taller, but only making it to about knee level of both men. 

Both responses are immediate. 

“Toki-”

“Shit.”

“Why would you want to ruin your life like this, Ren?” It’s impossible to see the tears burning in Tokiya’s eyes among the rest of the water dripping down his face. 

Ren kneels down, to get closer to Tokiya, but Ranmaru stays, which makes Tokiya almost nervous.

“I’m sorry, Toki.” Ren cradles Tokiya’s face with a hand, though his body mostly blocks the action from Ranmaru’s sight. “But everything I said to Ranmaru is completely true. I’ve been thinking about this decision for over a year, baby. And I’m very sorry that I was going to do this behind your back.” Ren’s smile is sheepish. “I figured you’d be angry.”

“I am.” Tokiya frowns. “I don’t want you to make a mistake, Ren.”

“I’m not.” Ren assures, his voice quiet, but serious. “You’ve told me that you don’t want to lose me- but I don’t want to lose you, either. I’m sorry, Toki- but I want to make the deal.” Ren’s voice gets softer.

“I don’t think you know what you’re doing.” Tokiya’s voice breaks. 

“I do.” Ren promises. He leans forward to press a kiss to Tokiya’s forehead. “I do.”

“...If I really can’t stop you, then I’d rather be here while you make it.” Tokiya’s voice is barely audible. “Than to have you make the deal behind my back.”

Ren’s hand moves from his face to brush through Tokiya’s hair- and then he stands. Ranmaru glances towards Tokiya, who meets his gaze steadily- but Ranmaru offers his hand.

Ren takes it, and Ranmaru pulls- throwing Ren into the water. Tokiya dives under, almost immediately, to go to Ren. 

The change is immediate, as soon as Ren hits the water. He looks dazed, but his eyes are open. Tokiya catches him, his blackish-purple tail wrapping around Ren’s deep orange tail. Tokiya doesn’t get a good look at what else of Ren’s changes, because he’s holding Ren too tightly to himself. 

There are too many emotions coursing through Tokiya. 

He doesn’t, at all, believe that Ren knows what he’s doing. He’s angry that Ranmaru would go through with this. And a part of him that he’s desperately trying to ignore- that’s almost ecstatic that he isn’t going to be alone. 

Tokiya’s grip is likely so tight that it’s almost painful. 

It’s a long moment, before Tokiya slowly unwraps his tail from around Ren’s, and forces himself off of Ren. He takes a good look at his face. 

Ren’s eyes seem brighter, with the almost yellowish scales underneath them. They travel down, but they’re most noticeable against his shoulder, on the bit of skin that Tokiya can see past the collar of his shirt. His ears remind Tokiya of fins, though his hair covers part of them, even below the water. Tokiya leans forward, to kiss Ren, but he nips at Ren’s lip, enough to sting, before he pulls away- and he frowns at Ren. Ren gives Tokiya a sheepish smile that leaves Tokiya more breathless than he’d like to admit. 

They have to raise above the water to actually speak, and they do. Ranmaru left- in the same way he left with Tokiya. Likely to avoid Tokiya’s wrath. 

“You’re incredibly lucky I love you, Ren.” Tokiya huffs. “And I’m appreciative of your reasoning- but I can only hope that you don’t grow to regret this.”

“I won’t.” Ren promises, his hands moving to Tokiya’s waist. “I’m not trying to take your… our… _sentence_ lightly, Toki. I would never say that I think it’s easy- to stay in one place for the rest of time. But there was nothing I could have done, to help you. And it may be a harsh, never-ending sentence- but I’d much rather manage it with you, than to leave you to deal with it alone. And I know you have Ranmaru. And I can tell that Ranmaru cares for you- and I’m glad that you aren’t _entirely_ alone- but no matter how long Ranmaru stays, it’s not quite the same thing. You’ve told me before, how different it is. How Ranmaru was just as limited as I was, with being able to _be_ with you.” Ren’s hand moves to cradle Tokiya’s cheek, his thumb running along Tokiya’s jaw. “And maybe there will come a day- where someone figures something out. And if that day comes, we could live out the rest of our human lives together. Or, if it never does- I can at least stay by your side.”

“You’ve doomed yourself Ren.” Tokiya closes his eyes. 

“You were already there. I _want_ to share this weight with you, baby. I know it seems like I’m taking this lightly, baby, but I’m not. I promise you I’m not.”

“I don’t think you are, Ren.” Tokiya says quietly. “I think you know what you’re trying to do. It’s impossible to judge the situation, before you’re really in it. And I think all of your motives to do this were sincere, and I think you were doing what you thought was best for me. And as against this as I am- that did not go unnoticed. Of course I’m thankful. The idea of being with you for the rest of forever is wonderful. I only worry that you thought more of me than you thought of yourself.”

Ren sighs, and he finally pulls Tokiya towards him. “I would eventually die, Toki. But before that, I’d be stuck somewhere else. And in those last ten or fifteen years, where I couldn’t make the trip down here to see you, I’d have been miserable. And it would have been worse, to know that you were missing me in the same way. And I waited. I thought of this years ago- but I waited. I lived the most exciting part of my life. And I know you didn’t get that same experience, and I’m sorry about that, Toki. But I know that if I dropped everything, it wouldn’t make you happy.”

“You’re right about that. I’m glad you at least waited.” Tokiya sighs. “I feel that you could have waited _longer_ -” Tokiya hasn’t let go of Ren. “But I just… I’ve said this plenty… I just hope you don’t regret it.”

Tokiya still spends time with Ranmaru- and Ren assures Tokiya that he’s fine with exploring, while Tokiya spends time with Ranmaru. 

Tokiya enjoys sleeping far more than he had before. It could be cold, at the bottom of the river- and sometimes he doesn’t anchor himself well enough and can be caught by a current. It’s disorienting, to wake up somewhere else. But he and Ren had found a small alcove underwater, and they can anchor themselves to each other with their tails. It’s warmer, wrapped up with Ren, too. 

And then, Ren and Ranmaru finally run into each other again. 

“Ranmaru.” Ren nods. Ranmaru watches him, his eyes narrowing. Tokiya watches Ranmaru, confused. 

“Wait.” Ranmaru’s hand moves, covering his eyes, his head hanging, just a bit. “Jesus Christ.”

“What?” Tokiya’s eyebrows furrow, and then they raise. “Wait-”

“Tell me ‘t do somethin’ Ren.” Ranmaru crouches down. Ren’s eyebrow raises, but he seems to be getting on the same page. 

“Step into the water.” Ren’s command comes a bit slowly, but Ranmaru shakes his head, his hands dropping to his knees. 

“What are the fuckin’ chances.” Ranmaru groans, dropping to sit on his ass, his head falling back. 

“Are you _sure_ that magic works on you?” Tokiya narrows his eyes at Ranmaru. 

“‘M positive.”

Ren finally bursts out laughing, and both Tokiya and Ranmaru look at him. “This could work out well, don’t you think?” Ren’s smile is still large, and amused. 

“Might make things easier.” Ranmaru comments, though he’s shaking his head. Tokiya moves, closer to the bank, and Ranmaru lets out another, playful groan when Tokiya drapes himself over Ranmaru’s lap. Ranmaru ruffles his hair. “Y’know. Ren hasn’t splashed me _once_.”

“Then he’s not having nearly as much fun as I have. You’re shifting too much.” Tokiya grumbles, trying to get comfortable in Ranmaru’s lap. Tokiya sighs. “Selfishly, I hope that this does work out. It would be nice- to spend time with all of us.”

“We’ll definitely see.” Ranmaru mutters. “Think there’s a pretty good chance, though. Fuckin’ look how it worked out last time.”

It takes less time now, than it had with Tokiya- and it’s largely due to Ren’s openness of the situation. He hadn’t gotten through a phase of convincing himself _not_ to like Ranmaru, after all.

But eventually, shortly after Ranmaru and Ren had truly gotten comfortable with each other- Tokiya realizes that he hasn’t seen Ranmaru. 

Before he even starts to explain his panic to Ren, he’s off- trying to check around the river. Ranmaru’s makeshift home is empty, and Tokiya can’t find him in any of the usual spots. When he finally gives up, he just stills, moving to sit himself on the bank, despite the bright sun. Ren has been following him from the beginning of the freakout. 

“Toki, baby-” Ren pulls himself up on the bank, not as far as Tokiya. His hand moves, onto the top of Tokiya’s tail, just under his hip- his other hand is holding himself up. “What’s going on?”

Tokiya looks at Ren, tears welling in his eyes. “Ran’s not here.” Tokiya’s lips trembles, but he looks away from Ren. “He’s gone.”

Ren gets quiet, for a long moment. “Toki, baby, come here. You’re already drying out.”

Tokiya shakes his head, tightening his jaw. “I-” Tokiya’s voice breaks on the first word. “I just want a minute.” 

Ren’s worry is focused solely on Tokiya- and Tokiya’s attention is fully on the water below him. Neither man notices the presence of anyone else, until Tokiya’s pushed into the water from behind. He’s snapped out of his stupor as he wraps around Ren, startled- and Ren’s admittedly a bit frightened, too, his hands resting on Tokiya’s tail, wrapped around his stomach. Tokiya ends up almost falling on Ren when he relaxes, noticing Ranmaru. 

Tokiya swims around Ren to go towards the bank, pushing himself up with his arms. “Ran!” Ranmaru’s expression softens, and he crouches down, to ruffle Tokiya’s hair before gently pushing Tokiya further into the water. Tokiya’s tail flicks upwards, but it stays underwater. “You’re not gone? I thought-”

“That my deals were all made?” Ranmaru’s eyebrow raises, and Tokiya nods. “They are. Have been, ‘fore about a couple ‘a years now.”

Tokiya stills, dumbfounded. “What?”

“Yeah.” Ranmaru settles himself down on the bank. “I’ve left before, too. Y’just hadn’t noticed.”

“So you’ve been coming back?” Tokiya’s eyes are just a bit too wide. 

“‘Course I have. ‘N I doubt I’m gonna leave for good for a real long time. So no fryin’ yerself alright?”

Tokiya goes a bit red, but Ranmaru pushes himself closer, his legs in the river, and when Tokiya moves closer, to lay his head in Ranmaru’s lap, Ranmaru lets him stay there. 

“Don’t get me wrong. ‘M glad to see I’m wanted.” Ranmaru’s voice is almost teasing. He then sighs, the look replaced with a darker one. “‘M tryin’ ‘t figure somethin’ out for you, Toki. ‘N you, too, Ren.”

“It’s… the effort that counts.” Tokiya settles on. “Of course I’d like to be human again. But I’m fine, staying like this. At least until we can find something that makes us all happy. ...I wouldn’t want you to be left, Ran. That’s part of why I don’t blame you- even though this _is_ your fault.”

“Thanks.” Ranmaru gives an amused huff, and Tokiya gives him a small smile. 

“I know you’re trying. We’ll figure something out, eventually. And we have all of the time in the world to do it.”


End file.
